<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cosa fa un paladino by Dagda16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017465">Cosa fa un paladino</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16'>Dagda16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Echi e Voci [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Echi e Voci [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cosa fa un paladino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La notte era sempre così lunga nell'appartamento, quando Kimera si ritrovava da solo. Non sopportava più di esserlo.</p><p>Per un lungo periodo aveva dimenticato come ci si sentiva, com'era non avere intorno il calore di nessuno in cui rifugiarsi. Per quanto fosse forte, non avrebbe mai dimenticato che la solitudine era una maledizione con cui troppo spesso doveva fare i conti.</p><p>L'odore del bacon e dei toast lo svegliò, in quella fredda mattina di gennaio. Appena il suo naso si fu abituato, riuscì a riconoscere anche un altro odore, molto più invitante del cibo.</p><p>Volò fuori dal letto, e si scaraventò contro la porta aperta. La sua attenzione venne subito veicolata da una gran chioma rossa che si muoveva fra la mobilia della cucina.</p><p>"Ti sei svegliato... iniziavo a pensare che fossi caduto sotto un sortilegio." Dagda frugò nei cassetti e tirò fuori le pinze, estraendo una a una le strisce di bacon dalla padella.</p><p>"Quando sei arrivato?" Kimera cercò di trattenere l'emozione. Non lo aveva mai fatto prima, ma da quando era ufficialmente il suo paladino, era come se in lui si fosse materializzato un blocco di orgoglio indissolubile. Era quasi sempre per quello che non azzardava richieste, non faceva domande, cercava insomma di risultare meno ingombrante possibile.</p><p>Dagda invece sembrava non essere cambiato per niente, eccezion fatta per tutti i lati positivi che l'assenza della maledizione gli stava portando. Era bello non vederlo più così a terra.</p><p>"Ti ho portato una cosa." Dagda indicò un cartoccio sopra il tavolo. "E se hai tempo, dai un'occhiata alle buste sul divano."</p><p>Kimera gettò una mezza occhiata, ma era già abbastanza contento che lui fosse lì. "Regali per farti perdonare?"</p><p>Dagda scoppiò a ridere. "In un certo senso... Ho pensato che il mio cucciolo si sarebbe offeso."</p><p>Kimera si guardò. "Non sono più un cucciolo..." borbottò, non così convinto.</p><p>Dagda spaccò due uova contro il margine della padella. "Io spero di sì, invece. Mi dispiace non essere tornato prima, ho avuto problemi che mi hanno trattenuto a Galway molto più di quanto credessi."</p><p>"Potevi portarmi con te..."</p><p>"La prossima volta lo farò. Ma stavolta avevo bisogno di tenerti fuori dai guai."</p><p>Kimera saltò sul tavolo, scartando il pacchetto. Rane, grasse e morbide. Non vedeva l'ora di addentarle.</p><p>"Dagda... io ho attraversato i nove mondi per finire nei guai per te. Per stare con te. Almeno lasciamelo fare, no?"</p><p>"Kim, lo so. Però anche se sei diventato il mio paladino, questo non significa che io voglia buttarti in pasto ai leoni come carne fresca. Lo farei se di te non mi importasse, se fossi uno dei tanti galoppini che August mi porta ogni tanto, ma non è così."</p><p>"Non mi abbandonare di nuovo." Kimera non riuscì a credere di averglielo detto, alla fine. Non che avesse programmato di farlo, gli era semplicemente uscito. Non voleva sembrargli così patetico.</p><p>Ma Dagda fece scorrere il piatto di bacon sul piano del tavolo, si sedette e spostò la sedia per lui. "Non ti abbandono mai."</p><p>"Ah, davvero? Mai?"</p><p>"Sai che non avevo scelta, quella volta. Ed ero tranquillo, sapevo che c'era Marsy con te, e tutti gli altri disgraziati che vivono qui intorno."</p><p>Kimera sgranocchiò il bacon, pigro, e punzecchiò la pancia delle rane nel cartoccio. "Se non fossi venuto fino a lì... non so nemmeno se ti saresti mai rifatto vivo."</p><p>Dagda aprì il frigorifero e gli piantò davanti una scatola di cereali. "Potrei anche dirti che lo avrei fatto. Ma mi crederesti? E c'è una cosa che non ti è mai passata in testa, forse perché sei un cucciolo."</p><p>Kimera non lasciò che quell'epiteto lo innervosisse. Non poteva nemmeno dirgli che si sbagliava, era vero: ai suoi occhi sarebbe stato un cucciolo fino all'ultimo dei suoi giorni.</p><p>"Non potevo." Dagda gli lasciò un paio di toast sul piatto, con il solito tono casuale che aveva ogni volta che si buttava in tavola un argomento dalla relativa serietà. Forse il suo giudizio su quali fossero gli argomenti importanti e quelli faceti veniva filtrato dalla quantità di cibo che riusciva a gestire mentre affrontava tali discorsi.</p><p>"Non potevi cosa?"</p><p>"Avrò anche degli appetiti piuttosto grandi, ma davvero non mi sembrava il caso."</p><p>Kimera scoppiò a ridere. Sì, quello era un aspetto che non gli era mai interessato considerare. Era proprio cotto, che idiota. "E adesso sì?"</p><p>"Non so, ti piacciono ancora i vecchi?"</p><p>"Sì. <em>Un</em> vecchio. Uno solo."</p><p>"Strano, ho dormito accanto a te tutta la notte e tu non ti sei svegliato nemmeno per sbaglio."</p><p>"Ti sognavo, vecchio bastardo."</p><p>"Mi dispiace, Kim. Non faccio mai quello che faccio per darti dei dispiaceri." Dagda lo guardò, aspettando che si decidesse a mangiare.</p><p>"Non è facile capire se sei tu o se sono io. So cosa fanno i paladini, ma nessuno mi ha insegnato il... il bonton dei paladini."</p><p>"Non ti fissare troppo su questa storia. Ho avuto altri paladini prima di te, anche se con loro non dormivo certo nello stesso letto. E col cazzo che gli preparavo la colazione." Dagda si intrecciò la disordinata massa di capelli, impresa che il più delle volte richiedeva aiuto. "Quello che voglio dire è che imparerai a esserlo con l'esperienza, e con me non ha nessun senso che dai la priorità ai tuoi doveri lavorativi. Non devi dimostrarmi un bel niente quando siamo da soli."</p><p>Kimera la piantò di fare domande e cominciò a mangiare, un peso minore sullo stomaco.</p><p>"Ah, visto che vuoi sapere cosa fa un paladino... oggi vieni con me, quindi mangia e vestiti. Cerca di sembrare minaccioso, Mangiacuori."</p><p>"Uh?" Kimera sollevò la testa dal piatto, le gambe di una rana gli uscivano dalla bocca.</p><p>"Andiamo a riscuotere." Dagda si infilò la giacca e aprì il cassetto dei coltelli. Come si decide quale cravatta mettere, lui scelse un compatto coltello da caccia seghettato e lo abbinò a una piccola deliziosa misericordia.</p><p> </p><p>Quel posto era dimenticato da qualsiasi dio. Un tempo doveva essere stata una fabbrica bella grossa, di mobili, se l'insegna non mentiva. Kimera alzò la testa, guardando le vetrate polverose e mezzo spaccate che formavano un'unica grande fila sulla parte superiore. Qualche piccione ricambiò, appollaiato sull'intelaiatura spoglia di certi rettangoli dove un tempo c'erano delle vetrate.</p><p>"Cos'hai detto che siamo venuti a fare, qui?"</p><p>Dagda controllò l'orologio un paio di volte. "Questi sono i fatti: 'sto coglione che stiamo andando a servire ha fregato un intero carico di Moluna dal porto. Anzi forse è più preciso dire che ha cercato di rubarlo, lui e la sua cricca di deficienti, ma l'ha fatto finire tutto nell'acqua. Per un motivo o per l'altro, Dominic ha seccato solo lui."</p><p>"Sarà stato drogato come suo solito. C'è mai stata una volta in cui è rimasto sobrio o pulito per più di ventiquattro ore?" Kimera cercò di immaginarselo barcollante mentre rincorreva un intero gruppo di ladri. Faceva già ridere così.</p><p>"E tu sei arrivato nel suo periodo peggiore, ai tempi d'oro lo trovavi ad ogni angolo di Dublino, spesso dopo essersi pisciato o sboccato addosso. Che dormite che si faceva." Dagda infilò di nuovo l'orologio nel taschino, si guardò intorno come in cerca di qualcuno, ma era tutto deserto, a parte qualche uccello che saltellava fra gli arbusti.</p><p>Kimera gli afferrò il polso, e premette la fronte contro la sua spalla. Gli era mancato il suo odore, gli sembrava di sentirlo dopo secoli.</p><p>"Allora è una mania, la tua. Dare una possibilità ai derelitti."</p><p>"Dominic è un coglione. Ma non posso dimenticarmi cos'ha fatto per la maggior parte dei bambini nel dopoguerra. Nemmeno August lo può dimenticare."</p><p>Kimera annuì. Poteva immaginare di cosa stesse parlando, anche se per lui il concetto di gratitudine e di dare e avere aveva sempre avuto lacune consistenti. Era difficile ragionare in quel senso, quando la vita dipendeva da chi riusciva a dare il primo e l'ultimo morso.</p><p>Dagda mosse i primi passi verso l'interno della fabbrica. "In genere è utile come una forchetta nel brodo, ma almeno stavolta qualcosa di buono l'ha fatto. Adesso questo bel signorino ci dirà dove sono andati i suoi amichetti, e sono sicuro che lo farà. In qualche modo ci devono pagare."</p><p>"Ho limitazioni?"</p><p>"Non ucciderlo. Se lo mordi, cerca di non strappargli la carne o muore dissanguato. Se gli rompi qualcosa, cerca di non fargli partire emorragie interne."</p><p>Kimera sapeva dove colpire per uccidere, aveva ben poche nozioni su quali fossero le zone sicure. Sarebbe andato per esclusione, cercando di evitare i tessuti molli e le arterie. "Da quando vado così per il sottile?" si lamentò, quando finì di farsi uno schema mentale su ciò che gli restava.</p><p>"Mai. Ma sei un bravo paladino se lo fai."</p><p>"Anche Slane fa certe cose per tua moglie?"</p><p>"Certo. Ma lei partiva un po' più avvantaggiata. Forse dovresti farti dare un po' di dritte da Eric, lui ha un certo stile per le fratture."</p><p>"Mi manca..."</p><p>La fabbrica era piuttosto buia dentro, la luce non aveva modo di filtrare troppo attraverso le lastre polverose dei finestroni. Camminarono lungo tutto il corpo principale della struttura, l'edificio era tutto meno che sicuro, e nessuno con un minimo di raziocinio sarebbe entrato lì dentro senza avere un buonissimo motivo.</p><p>I due arrivarono a una porta arrugginita, che cigolò in maniera insopportabile nell'aprirsi. Dietro, trovarono Dominic seduto su una cassa, intento a rollarsi un grosso spinello e bestemmiare.</p><p>Kimera si avvicinò, già ispirato. "Lui dov'è?"</p><p>Dominic gli indicò un angolo, e si accese lo spinello, pronto a godersi lo spettacolo.</p><p> </p><p>Le macchie di sangue circondavano la sedia come i petali di un fiore, i denti caduti erano come piccole api in cerca di polline. Kimera raccolse parte del sangue che stava scendendo copioso dalla bocca dell'uomo sulla sedia, e lo assaggiò con la punta della lingua. Non male, quel bastardo ce l'aveva dolce.</p><p>"Kim, basta. Se gli fai volare qualche altro dente non parla più."</p><p>Kimera riprese fiato, i sangue gli impediva di mantenere del tutto il controllo. L'odore era così forte che lo stordiva, ma non voleva deludere Dagda. Doveva essere un bravo paladino.</p><p>Si appoggiò al muro, continuando a respirare, totalmente imbrattato di sangue dalla testa ai piedi. Si leccò più volte le labbra.</p><p>Forse era cambiato dopo il giorno in cui aveva mangiato il cuore del paladino di Aengus. Se prima, con una certa disciplina mentale e il ricordo di tutte le bastonate che aveva preso dai suoi parenti, riusciva a mantenere il controllo dei suoi istinti più bassi e pericolosi, ora c'erano momenti in cui non riusciva neppure a tenere dentro di sé lo spirito, se quello decideva di andare a farsi una passeggiata.</p><p>Non si era mai sentito così potente e così in bilico allo stesso tempo.</p><p>"Guarda che se non ce lo dici li troveremo lo stesso. Non ti consiglio davvero di costringermi a sguinzagliare qualche sorpresa per la città. Mi hai capito, Nick?"</p><p>L'uomo rantolò una lamentela di dolore, sputò un grumo di sangue e scosse la testa. "Non... ve li... lascio... ammazzare..."</p><p>"Non ho detto che vogliamo ammazzarli."</p><p>"E allora che volete? Avete già me, prendetevela con me, no?"</p><p>Kimera si avvicinò. C'era qualcosa che gli puzzava di tutta la storia. Nessuno avrebbe coperto qualcun altro fino a quel punto, a meno che...</p><p>"Saranno suoi parenti. O forse tra quelli c'è la sua dolce metà." disse, pulendosi appena la faccia contro il dorso della mano.</p><p>"Dominic, quanti erano? Li hai visti?"</p><p>Dominic si distrasse dal giornale che stava leggendo. Guardò tutti i presenti con una faccia estremamente scocciata. "Almeno una decina. Due erano dei ragazzini."</p><p>Kimera sorrise. "Non è che il nostro Nick, qui, ha dei figli?"</p><p>Nick ammutolì, ma stava già tremando, e non per il dolore o per il freddo che forse iniziava a sentire, dopo aver perso tutto quel sangue.</p><p>Dagda guardò Kimera con una certa complicità. Sfilò il portafoglio dalla tasca di Nick, in altre occasioni lo avrebbe fatto prima... forse voleva mettere Kimera alla prova.</p><p>E lui era curioso della valutazione.</p><p>"Bene, Kim... te lo lascio in custodia, credi di potercelo tenere in caldo mentre andiamo a fare una visita a questa famigliola felice?" Dagda fece un cenno a Dominic.</p><p>Kimera tornò accanto alla sedia, e mentre gli altri uscivano, si chinò a guardare bene Nick in faccia. Gli faceva una certa pena, soprattutto perché quell'uomo aveva l'aria di non comprendere del tutto le sue azioni. Non che gli mancassero rotelle o cose di questo tipo, si vedeva che era vispo.</p><p>"Non ti ammazzeranno i figli, Nick. Al più, li venderanno."</p><p>"A chi?"</p><p>"Oh, come schiavi, li daranno a qualcuno che ha bisogno di piccoli teneri angioletti da sacrificare. Questa è una brutta città, se pesti i piedi alle persone sbagliate. E credo di dovertelo far capire un po' meglio..."</p><p>Kimera si accese una sigaretta, e iniziò a canticchiare una canzone che sua nonna usava cantargli per farlo addormentare nelle sere più fredde.</p><p>"Dolce fanciulla, dove te ne vai? Me ne vado fra i lupi dal candido manto." iniziò, cominciando ad affilare un grosso coltello. Il rumore della pietra cote sulla lama gli ricordò la regolarità dei colpi di frusta. Così tanti colpi...</p><p>"Il candido manto si sporca di rosso, mio piccolo bucaneve." continuò, muovendo qualche passo verso Nick, che lo stava guarando col più vivo terrore. Kimera gli sorrise.</p><p>"La fanciulla di nero vestita aveva l'abito del funerale. E di chi era il funerale, mia buona signora?"</p><p>Il coltello affondò nella schiena di Nick. Kimera strappò di colpo la stoffa che gli copriva le spalle, e cominciò a incidere a fondo.</p><p>"Addio, candore, mia dolce fanciulla. Addio manto candido dei lupi." terminò Kimera, ammirando il simbolo che aveva tracciato. C'era una cosa che aveva imparato, vivendo con la sua famiglia.</p><p>Certo, non c'era molto di cui potesse ringraziarli, ma gli avevano insegnato le maledizioni, e gli avevano insegnato che quelle del sangue e della carne erano le peggiori.</p><p>Quel marchio non era ciò che di peggio poteva succedere a Nick, quel giorno. Ma era ciò che di peggio potesse capitargli se voleva continuare a vivere in quella città.</p><p>"Sai cosa mi fa schifo, Nick? I padri che coinvolgono i loro figli in questo genere di pessime idee. Di poveri strozi come te ne conosco tanti. E non hanno mai fatto una bella fine. Il mio signore però è generoso, vuole che vivi. Ha progetti più ambiziosi per te. E adesso mi sono assicurato che tu non possa deluderlo."</p><p>Kimera si sedette davanti alla sua povera cavia, e osservò come il potere della sua maledizione di carne agiva. Nick dapprima, forse intontito dal dolore, non sembrò notare nessuna differenza. Poi, tutto d'un tratto, si guardò fra le gambe. Iniziò a urlare, gridò fino a quando non fu troppo esausto per farlo, fino a quando non ci fu più aria nei suoi polmoni.</p><p>Infine, svenne.</p><p> </p><p>Kimera finì di pulirsi, anche se aveva fatto fuori due pacchetti interi di salviette igienizzate. E ancora non si sentiva del tutto pulito, ma non aveva voglia di mettersi a leccarsi con un pubblico davanti.</p><p>Dominic trascinò Nick, ancora svenuto, sopra la rampa del furgone che aveva parcheggiato sul retro.</p><p>"Quindi lo hai castrato." Dagda si accese un sigaro, diede un paio di boccate e lo passò a Kimera.</p><p>"Sì. E senza rischiare di dissanguarlo. Sono stato bravo?"</p><p>"Cominci a imparare. Andiamo a casa, hai bisogno di una doccia se vuoi che ti porti fuori a cena..."</p><p>Kimera sorrise. Era raro che si sentisse tanto soddisfatto di sé stesso. "Già. Andiamo a casa..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>